


i dont wanna go i dont wanna go please

by jessloue



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, I am so sorry for this, Infinity Gauntlet, Loss, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mr stark i- i dont feel so good, who else is still sad over infinity war bc i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: "Thanos can wipe out half the universe in a snap."Except, he did just that. And Tony didn't know what to do when his only light was turning to ash right in front of him.**Infinity War spoilers** (you should of watched it by now anyways pffff)





	i dont wanna go i dont wanna go please

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO SORRY FOR THIS

"There was no other way" The wizard said under his breath. He soon turned to ash just like the Guardians had.

A big, pool of despair sat in his stomach. A million scenarios rushed into his head, but the one he couldn't bare to handle had turned into reality as he heard the tiny voice of Peter Benjamin Parker.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony whipped his head around to look at the 15 year old kid. He was watching his own arm as it started to turn into ash. Tony wasn't ready to lose him. Not now. Please.

"I- I don't feel so good." Peter said as he looked up to his mentor. Tony's face was heavily filled with his anxieties as he watched the kid. This couldn't be true, no no.

"I- I don't know whats happening."

"You're alright." Was all Tony was able to say. He didn't know what to do. This had to be some trick. This couldn't be real.

"I don't know whats happening." Peter walked to Tony then fell and clung onto him. It wasn't a hug. It was a fearful cling to his mentor. He was scared, and Tony couldn't do anything about it except stay silent and watch his own kid turn to fucking dust.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go- Mr. Stark, please, I don't wanna go." Tony fell to the ground on his bottom and Peter came down with him. The kid continued to cling to his mentor. Tony held him, trying to hold on to the last of him. "I don't wanna go." Peter kept repeating. Tony opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Peter's legs were gone.. there was nothing else to do. He looked up and tried to comfort Tony's face with his hand, but all that came up was half his arm, as the other half had already dusted before him.

A single, lone tear had made its way down Peter's face as he used the rest of his energy to whisper two words that were soon to haunt Tony.

"I'm sorry." And with that, his kid was gone. And the only thing left of him were the lingering ashes that floated around the man.

"No.." Tony muttered. Then he shouted the word again in anguish, pain heavily coating his voice. He lost his only will to keep going.. and he watched it die in front of him. And all he could say was "You're alright."

The kid that tried to help and ended up slicing a whole ferry in half that Tony screamed at and took one of the few things that made Peter happy; his suit... was gone.

The kid who literally stole Captain America's shield with ease and proudly smiled at himself... was gone.

The kid who had to deal with watching his uncle die, then looking up to Tony as a father... was gone.

The one thing that made Tony wake up in the morning had disappeared in front of his eyes and he couldn't do shit. He hadn't realized the streams of tears that had ran down his cheeks until he rubbed his face.

Thanos did exactly what he said he was going to do... and in the worst way imaginable. 

~

The space ride back home was torturous, Tony would put it. Oxygen was low, and he knew he'd die sooner or later. He remembered a year ago when Peter was doing a little video diary in the car with Happy and he teased him for it.

"I must be a hypocrite." Tony muttered to himself as he booted up his camera to do just what Peter did, and make a video diary, too. Peter would be proud of him.

Tony usually hid the pain with humorous jokes and whatnot but now.. now was just not the time. Nothing was funny... and nothing made him smile. The only thing that kept him happy was the one thing he lost; Peter.

~

Tony should've been relieved to get off the spaceship.. but he wasn't. He made his way over to Steve then mercifully winced four, painful words.

"I lost my kid."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
